


【授權翻譯】三陣雨 Three Times It Rained

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 西弗勒斯·斯內普人生中下了三場雨。短故事。AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】三陣雨 Three Times It Rained

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times It Rained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846528) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

西弗勒斯在雨中漫步，他聳著瘦削的肩膀。他還看到他腦海中莉莉—他的莉莉—跟波特牽著手的影像。他的臉上沒有淚水，只有雨水。

～～～

斯內普教授拿著一個燒杯走到雨中，面無表情。雨水在魔藥學中非常有用。

～～～

當開始下雨時，西弗勒斯和赫敏正在外面散步。赫敏趕緊施了一個避雨咒。

「有些雨水落到你身上了。」他低聲說。「我們要回家把你弄乾。」

赫敏笑了。「你會負責把我弄乾的，嗯？」

西弗勒斯笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
